


Mit Blindheit geschlagen

by Dracula



Category: All Quiet on the Western Front - Erich Maria Remarque, Im Westen nichts Neues - Erich Maria Remarque
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Soldat wird im Ersten Weltkrieg angeschossen. Wird er überleben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mit Blindheit geschlagen

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte habe ich für den Deutschunterricht geschrieben, denn wir lesen gerade das Buch "Im Westen nichts Neues" ("All Quiet on the Western Front") von Erich Maria Remarque.

Plötzlich fühlte ich einen starken Schmerz. Dann legte sich Dunkelheit über mich. Kraftlos sank ich zu Boden. Außer den Schüssen konnte ich die Stimme meines einen Kameraden hören. "Er ist tot", sagte er. Dann verließ er mich. ´He!´, wollte ich rufen, ´ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen!´ Doch ich konnte nicht. Weder konnte ich sprechen noch konnte ich mich bewegen. Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte Schmerzen. Man hatte mir ins Auge geschossen. Dieser Dämmerzustand hielt eine Weile an. Für mich schien es eine Ewigkeit zu sein. Jeden Moment konnte jemand kommen und mich umbringen, und ich würde mich nicht wehren können. Die endgültige Bewusstlosigkeit, die über mich kam, schien mir wie eine Erlösung.

Nach einiger Zeit kam ich wieder zu mir. Man hatte mir zwar ins linke Auge geschossen, doch der Schmerz zog hinüber ins rechte. Die Wunde musste sich entzündet haben und die Entzündung musste aufs rechte Auge übergegangen sein, denn auch auf diesem sah ich nichts. Ich war erblindet, das wusste ich. Langsam setzte ich mich auf. Mir war schwindelig. Blut lief mir über das Gesicht; das konnte ich spüren. Ich musste bereits eine Menge davon verloren haben; das würde mein Schwindelgefühl erklären. Ich tastete meine Umgebung ab und fand einen langen Stock, mit dessen Hilfe ich mich ein wenig besser vorantasten können würde.

Vorsichtig stand ich auf. Ich hörte ein Geräusch. War es ein Feind, der hinter mir stand? Ich wusste es nicht. Der Wind wehte. Ich fröstelte. Das Einzige, was ich nun noch zu vernehmen mochte, war das furchtbare, schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen anderer Verletzter. Auch ich stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Die Augen musste ich zusammenkneifen, denn der Wind verursachte noch mehr Schmerzen.

Den Stock vor mir schwenkend, wie ich es zuvor bei anderen Blinden gesehen hatte, ging ich langsam und vorsichtig in die Richtung, in der ich unser Lager vermutete. Ich musste mir vorstellen, der Stock sei ein Teil von mir; das half mir bei der Benutzung desselben und somit dabei, nicht zu stolpern oder gegen Dinge zu laufen. Ich musste in ein Lazarett, das wusste ich. Doch wo war das Lazarett? Ging ich überhaupt in die richtige Richtung - in die Richtung des Lagers? Oder lief ich auf einen Feind zu? Welche Tageszeit war es? War es bereits dunkel geworden? All diese Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf.

Dann, endlich, hörte ich Stimmen. Ich lauschte eine Weile, bis ich mir sicher war, dass es die meiner Kameraden waren. "Seht mal!", reif einer, "er lebt doch noch. Ich gehe nach draußen und hole ihn."

Plötzlich fiel ein weiterer Schuss. Abermals wurde ich ohnmächtig. Wortwörtlich mit Blindheit geschlagen, hatte ich die Deckung vergessen! Ich stand neben mir. Buchstäblich. Ich hatte mich in einen Geist verwandelt.

Ich hatte Angst. Diese Situation war mir völlig unbekannt. Ich versuchte einen Kameraden, der mir entgegen kam, anzusprechen, doch anscheinend hörte er mich nicht. Er ging geradewegs auf meine Leiche zu. Nachdem er den Puls kontrolliert hatte, flüsterte er traurig: "Ich bin zu spät."

Ich konnte andere bereits gefallene Soldaten - Kameraden und Feinde -, die sich ebenfalls in Geister verwandelt hatten, sehen. Feinde! Nun gab es keine wirklichen Feinde mehr; wir saßen doch schließlich alle im selben Boot, und wenn wir mit unserer neuen Situation zurecht kommen wollten, dann ging dies nur durch Zusammenhalt.

Seit diesem Tag sind nun beinahe 100 Jahre vergangen, und das Ungewohnte wurde zu Gewohntem. Ich kann mich nicht beklagen, denn nun bin ich eine Art "Schutzgeist", der Soldaten bei gefährlichen Einsätzen beschützt, und sehen kann ich als Geist auch wieder.


End file.
